


Just a little fun

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [39]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, character's bs exposed, this was written before bobby came out so he's portrayed as bi in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After Rachel confronts him over his reaction to Jamie's theory, Bobby calls the other mutant on his BS.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Jamie Madrox
Series: Journey Through Time [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Just a little fun

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Just a Little Fun

“You lied to me,” Bobby accused as he barged into his room. “I can’t believe you had the nerve to tell me Rachel was bi and once had a crush on Kitty.” He found himself staring at Bobby who looked embarrassed enough to melt himself if he’d been in his ice form.

“You actually had the nerve to talk to her about it,” he tried to sound apologetic. “I was just having some fun with you I never thought you’d actually go talk things over with her.” He never would have predicted Bobby would ever be comfortable talking it over with Rachel.

“I didn’t bring it up I just couldn’t help but think about it every time I saw her and she just confronted me about it and got the whole story.” Bobby said still blushing. “So how much of the other stuff was pure bullshit?” 

“Oh well most of it was true I over heard Remy and Jake once discussing a disastrous brief relationship,” he volunteered. “And all the observations about my own dupes were true.” He could tell Bobby was still pissed. “I’m sorry I just thought it was funny and that you’d enjoy the image Kitty and Rachel are both really attractive.”

“Why on earth would you pull this stunt Jamie, it was an assholish thing to do are you getting off on seeing how gullible I can be?” Bobby sounded extremely hurt. “That conversation led to me telling you something no one else knows and you were spouting crap the entire time.”

“Look Bobby I didn’t mean anything by it I was just having fun,” He said and realized he had to tell Bobby. “Look no one knows but the Reed on the last world was pretty sure that Angel’s blood is only a temporary fix for what happened to me.” He saw Bobby start. “So I’m going to have as much fun as I can while I’m still around and sometimes that keeps me from thinking things through as well as I should.”

“Your not spouting Bullshit again are you?” Bobby asked and he had to admit it hurt. “Why haven’t you told the others what’s going on we could look around there might be a cure in one of these other futures?”

“And spend all my time being poked and prodded no thank you it isn’t like I’m the real Jamie Madrox anyway I’m just a dupe and when I die my memories might go to him if they can cross time and dimensions.” He could tell that threw Bobby for a loop. “Really Bobby I just want to enjoy the time I have left and sometimes that means making up harmless bull shit but I’ll try not to mislead you anymore and I’m sure I’ll have to apologize to Rachel for making you picture her making out with Kitty constantly around her.”

“So that’s how your going to spend what could be your final moments on this trip?” Bobby asked sounding uncomfortable. “Just goofing off and making shit up, it is going to make having a conversation with you difficult.”

“Believe me I’d rather be out screwing my brains out but that hasn’t been an option at all on this trip,” He said seeing Bobby blush. “I mean in the first world I was too busy adjusting to this whole mess and then in the second we all agreed not to have sex.” He saw Bobby blush as a reminded that he’d had sex on this trip. “Then in the last world I was sick and then with my changed hair and eyes it wasn’t safe for me to slip away and get some action.” 

“What about this world?” Bobby suggested almost carefully. “You can look for action here can’t you and if your right about Jake being bi you could always flirt with him.” He didn’t want to tell Bobby that he was sure Jake only had eyes for Remy if he was going to be with a guy.

“I tried he turned me down, and this world well we are basically under house arrest and I am not flirting with our guards and so far the ones we brought with us seem to be straight.” He watched Bobby blush again. “I mean Nate and Sam are together and while I may have had a drunken threesome with Sam once before it ain’t gonna happen again,” he paused. “Gambit is staying faithful to Rogue, Jake isn’t interested, Your straight and Rachel the only woman I’d consider is staying faithful to Wolverine so it’s just me, my hand and some bull shit stories.”

“Maybe I’ll have better luck in the next world or maybe one of the other guys will get desperate enough to try a little prison style romance.” He said winking at Bobby who blushed even more. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to...” He didn’t get to finish as Bobby kissed him then. “What was that?”

“Just shut up Jamie,” Bobby said and kissed him again. He didn’t have a clue what was going on but he decided to just go with it and enjoy the ride. He did vaguely wonder how bad the morning after was going to be but not enough to stop.

The End.


End file.
